soon
by klrob
Summary: They would tell everyone about their relationship soon. But for now, Lacey was happy just being with Danny.


Lacey will swear on Regina's grave that she didn't mean to do anything with Danny that one night. She really didn't. It wasn't her fault that he had shown up with his shirt all… and his tight pants that hugged his perfect butt _just the way she liked._ And when he let her unbutton that lucky shirt and actually touch his abs, she was this close to maybepossiblyalmost letting him take her virginity?

But then he had to go back to his mom and they had just started their… whatever they're calling it. Danny had mentioned something about a secret date later, and she will definitely let him take her out if his shirt comes off at the end. Lacey swears she isn't that shallow, but Danny's hand had been creeping up the front of her shirt not even a minute ago, so who could blame a girl for wanting to get her hands all over him? In the end, she promised a secret date and he promised five more minutes.

Which turned into ten. Then fifteen. No one needs to know that her bra was one twist of Danny's fingers away from landing on the floor. Or that her hand might have been dancing down his very happy trail.

But her _mother_ most definitely did not need to know anything about it. So when Judy Porter knocked on Lacey's door, Danny was shoved into her closet and her shirt was properly put on (except it might have been his, who can tell?). Judy Porter was known for arriving at the wrong moment, something about her "Mother's Intuition." It had shown its ugly head when Lacey had been dating Archie, and now it was showing up with Danny.

Lacey had to assure her mother that she was studying, which was almost the truth. She _had_ been. At least, she had been before Danny popped up outside her window. Judy was practically thrown out of Lacey's room as Danny glanced out from inside her closet.

"So we're hiding from your mom now too?"

Danny's eyes (seriously when did they become so big and brown and since when were brown eyes cute and he looked like a puppy and she adores puppies shit) drooped a bit, showing how hurt he felt before hiding it. Lacey wanted to shout to the whole world (read: Jo "The Cockblock" Masterson) that they were a couple, she really did, but she couldn't. There was still that desperate little monster clawing for attention and popularity, and the only things Danny could bring her were dirty glares and awful remarks from the people she truly wants to believe are her friends.

Lacey sighed mostly to herself, but of course Danny hears it. She watched him stand up a little straighter, clench his fists, and look at her with… what can she call that? Is he glaring at her? Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck and now he's walking over to her window. Shit.

"Danny-"

He turned on the heel of his foot and looked at her with one of the scariest looks Lacey thinks she has ever seen. Not because Danny looks like he's about to kill her or anything, it's just so devoid of… emotion. It's as if Lacey could fall out a window right now and Danny wouldn't even care.

"Sorry for thinking this could have ever worked. I was fine with hiding from your friends, it's not like I have many right now anyway. But your own _mother?_"

Danny turned and opened the window, setting himself up for the drop until Lacey grabbed his shoulder. "Danny, please-"

Now he sighed, the disgust so evident in his voice. "What, Lacey?"

Lacey took a deep breath and gave him her little modest smile that was her own way of showing all of the embarrassment she was feeling.

"I didn't mean to sound like I don't want to be with you. In case you hadn't noticed, it's almost midnight and I have a hot guy half naked in my room. It doesn't help that my mother is one of the biggest gossips in town and would tell every person who'll listen about the Socio raping her daughter."

Danny's face had brightened at her apology, but dropped when he fully understood what she had just said.

"Your mom would really say I raped you?" Danny's eyebrows had scrunched up together and Lacey just wanted to kiss away his confusion.

"She's changed a lot since you went to juvie. She's not the same person she used to be. I can tell she doesn't trust you but we can change that. It'll just take some time, I promise."

Danny gave her a little lopsided smile and Lacey couldn't help but lean forward to steal a kiss.

"This has to work out. Everyone has to get used to you first, and we have to prove you aren't an evil mastermind serial killer."

Their foreheads met, letting Lacey stare into his eyes (they were going to get her into trouble someday she could feel it oh god but she just wanted to stare into them as she nope too far she couldn't think about that not right now soon though soon).

They kissed one last time, Danny's tongue lightly pressing touching hers before pulling away. He kissed the tip of her nose before jumping out of her room. He sent her a little two finger salute as he jogged the way towards his house. Lacey stared off after him, silently promising.

'_Soon_…'


End file.
